


Just Right

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ...listen i've gotten obsessed with a kpop band so don't judge me, F/M, Fluff, and lack thereof, and this song is just so wholesome and pure i can't help it, but i mean... its hard to be original with this kinda topic, self-confidence, this fic has very little that isn't song lyrics tho which is like oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: Baby... you are... just- just right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Just Right' by GOT7.  
> https://youtu.be/vrdk3IGcau8

You’d been staring at yourself in the mirror for the past hour. Looking at your skin, your face, your hair… everything. Frowning. Everything didn’t seem right, and for a long time while you were staring you’d wished you were someone else. You wondered what Danny could have possibly seen in you. After all… plain looks, not the best shape, boring figure… You had little to offer him, it seemed.

He wandered in to see you pulling at your clothes and inspecting yourself in the mirror. He frowns, stepping in, “What’s going on?”

You didn’t really say a confident response as you said, “Nothing.”

He frowns still, putting an arm around your waist and standing next to you in the mirror. “Baby… you are… just- just right.”

You looked at him, confused.

Then, he started speaking. A whole speech he’d for some reason decided to say now. He was making it up as he went, you could tell, but it was still sweet.

“Mirror, mirror, please tell her. Scale, tell her too, that she doesn’t need to change anything, that she’s pretty and perfect just as she is right now.”

You watched him as he spun you around, making you face him. “Just be happy, don’t worry. Don’t look for your flaws.” He jabs a thumb in the direction of the mirror, “Instead of the mirror, just look in my eyes. Instead of the scale, just get on my back.”

You giggled, looking at him for an explanation for that line. He stopped for a moment, giggling too. He had no explanation. It was just what his brain had thought of.

He smiles gently at you, “No matter how much I take you apart, and look and look at you, I can’t find that part of yourself that you think isn’t pretty.”

Danny’s words were so sweet. He was so gentle to you. You believed him, and you knew he wasn’t lying to you… He’d keep reminding you every few days when your eyes would linger at your reflection in the mirror.

“If you stay the way you are now, I want nothing more, so don’t change anything,” he reminded you.

“Don’t worry about anything, because I like everything about you,” he reminded.

“Don’t change anything about yourself,” he reminded.

But that confidence quickly faded… A few weeks later you were back in front of that mirror. Beating yourself up for not eating salad for lunch that day, groaning because you felt like you’d gained five pounds and you were trying so hard to lose weight, berating yourself for accepting the cookie that one of Danny’s coworkers had offered you.

Danny came back in. More of that speech out of his mouth so quickly you didn’t have time to react as he held you close to him, speaking softly and gently into your ear, “Everything about you is just right. So relax, stop worrying. You can believe what I’m saying. A hundred percent. So you can erase all your worries. A hundred percent.”

He kept repeating this, all the other things he’d said to you. In the same words, or those similar. Trying to encourage you to see what he saw. And he promised you could trust him and erase your worries. Not have to worry about the way that you looked.

And it worked. You started smiling more, wearing tighter clothes, the stuff that fashion magazines said made your body type look fat. You didn’t care. You were happy and you trusted his words.

What you didn’t expect was for Danny to end up in front of that same mirror he told you to stop looking at. Pulling at his shirt like you had been, looking at his arms in the mirror and frowning. You stepped up behind him like he had with you. Made your own little speech.

“I’d never find a flaw if there was even a flaw I that I could see. You dazzle, you have nothing missing.” He smiles a little, but he doesn’t really look away. You gently put your hand on his cheek, urging him to face you. “Do you know how handsome you are in my eyes? I want you. Just as you are… you’re the only one.”

He smiled fully now, eyes bright and sparkling, and he leans to kiss you. You smile back at him into the kiss, wrapping your arms around him. He made you feel more confident in your own skin, and you were more than happy to help him feel confident in his.

**Author's Note:**

> All the dialogue in this was the translated lyrics of GOT7's song, Just Right. I don't take credit for the dialogue. But the rest of it's mine. (Except for the part where I changed "Do you know how pretty you are in my eyes?" to "Do you know how handsome you are in my eyes?". That's all I really did to change them. And the part at the beginning where Danny asks what's wrong and you say "Nothing." I wrote that part too. Haha.)  
> Expect more fanfics based on songs by these idiots because I've fallen in love with them. (Don't worry, Dan is still my MVP.)  
> I already have at least two more in mind. Maybe more. All their songs are just so fun and happy! Haha. <3


End file.
